The Wrong Sort
by Cocoa Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin, Liana, who was sorted into Slytherin. What happens when she catches herself making friends with the "wrong sort"? Multiple OCs! Draco/OC
1. The Wrong Sort Rewrite: Chapter 1

Liana and Harry Potter were twins, but they didn't share anything. Liana was the older twin, with red hair and her father's hazel eyes. Harry was the younger twin, born five minutes after Liana, with black hair and his mother's green eyes. Liana was extroverted, ambitious, intelligent, cunning when need be, and proper- basically the daughter that the Dursleys never had. They actually treated her like family and gave her her own room, but they forced their nephew to sleep under the stairs in a cramped cupboard.

"Up! Get up!" Petunia Dursley growled, pounding on Harry's cupboard door. She sighed and yelled, "Now!" and smacked her hand against the door of the cupboard. She heard no response and she turned to Liana, who was standing in a lavender sundress behind her. "Would you be a doll and wake your brother up?" she asked in a more civil tone. Liana nodded. "Of course, Aunt Petunia." Petunia walked away.

Dudley Dursley, Harry and Liana's cousin, jumped on the staircase to rudely wake the boy up. Liana rolled her eyes and glared at Dudley. "Stop, I'm waking him up, cousin." Liana commanded, giving him a meaningful look. "You're not the boss of me!" he said indignantly. "Well, somebody's got to teach you how to act around here." Dudley let out a hmph and ran for the kitchen. The door to the cupboard opened, but Dudley pushed it back in, slamming Harry back into the cupboard. "Dudley!" Liana chastised, but Dudley couldn't hear for he was already in the kitchen..

"Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!" Petunia crooned as Dudley entered the kitchen with Liana following behind.

"Why should he get gifts when my presence itself is a gift?" Liana joked, sparking a shake of the head from Petunia and a small chuckle from Uncle Vernon. "You hush up now, Liana," Petunia said good-naturedly, "this is Dudley's day and you should at least be kind to him for once."

Harry entered the kitchen, and Liana swore by her diamond necklace that anybody could cut the tension with a knife. "Why don't you just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything?" Petunia said icily. "Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, seeming resigned to the fact that this was just another day in the Dursley home.

"I wish you wouldn't be so cold to him, Aunt Petunia," Liana said aside to her aunt. Petunia shook her head. "He's not like you or Dudley. He doesn't have any drive or talent or anything." Liana decided not to respond except for nodding her head.

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!" Vernon barked at Harry. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"You ought to get your own coffee one of these days, Uncle Vernon," Liana said with a grin, attempting to pull it off as a joke. "You are a cheeky little girl," Vernon chuckled, "but why do that when I have _him_?"

"How many are there?" Dudley demanded.

"Thirty-six," Vernon answered.

"Thirty-six? But last year I got thirty-seven!" Dudley barked.

"Yes, well, some of them are a bit bigger than last yea-"

"I don't care how big they are-"

Liana returned to the kitchen and stood beside Harry as he cooked. "How does it feel being the help?" she raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Doesn't feel any worse than my own sister being the favorite."

Liana clenched her jaw, but as she was about to respond, she was called into the living room to watch Dudley unwrap his presents.

Later on, the Dursleys and the twins were at the zoo, in the reptile house, looking at a boa constrictor.

"Make it move," Dudley commanded his father.

"Would have been nice to add a please to that," Liana muttered under her breath.

Vernon rapped on the glass of the cage. "Move!"

Dudley rapped the glass afterwards, even harder than his father did. Vernon winced.

"MOVE!" Dudley bellowed at the snake. "He's asleep!" Harry shouted. Liana shot a warning look at Harry. He should know better. "He's boring!" Dudley replied.

It seemed like Liana had only turned her back for a second before Dudley fell into the snake enclosure. The snake slithered out of the enclosure, and Liana leapt out of its way. She wasn't afraid of snakes, but the thought of a boa constrictor wrapping around her wasn't exactly inviting. She could have sworn she thought she heard the snake thank her brother. He replied, "Anytime."

Liana was quite alarmed. Snakes _never_ spoke English.

The next couple of weeks seemed to go by in a whirl. There were letters, letters, letters all around. It got to be so much that they isolated themselves to an island, met this giant man who told Liana and Harry they were a witch and a wizard, and the twins found themselves in Diagon Alley, buying supplies for their first year at Hogwarts.

"I can't believe you actually asked him for a Platform 9 3/4! You know anyone _normal_ isn't going to know what that is!" Liana shook her head as she and Harry pushed their carts through the station. A red-headed family was nearby, pushing carts as well.

"Come on, Platform 9 3/4 this way. Percy, you first, of course," a middle-aged looking man out of the ginger bunch said, motioning what Liana suspected to be one of his sons towards a wall between platforms 9 and 10. Harry and Liana exchanged a curious look. The boy ran towards the wall and through it, amazing the Potter twins.

"Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am!"

"Oh, sorry George."

Liana was amused. "Look, it's another set of twins, but they actually look alike," she said, glancing between her brother's dark hair and her red hair resting on her shoulders. It seemed more likely that she was related to this family of strangers than her own brother. Harry laughed slightly in response to Liana's comment.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred."

Next thing Liana knew, Harry was heading towards the family to ask the mother how to get on the platform.

"Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts, as well." she motioned to a redhead boy who appeared to be around their age. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to do it at a bit of a run, if you're nervous," the woman directed. Liana noticed that she seemed like quite the mother hen.

"You should go first," Liana told Harry, stepping back and gesturing towards the wall. "You know you'd rather taste brick before me, anyway." She joked.

Harry shook his head, but ran towards the wall anyway. He got through and Liana guessed he was on the other side.

"Your turn, dear," the friendly woman said.

Liana ran through.

Harry and Liana had made an agreement to find friends of their own at Hogwarts, so while Harry found his own compartment, she sat alone in a compartment until a tall blonde with long hair walked into the compartment with a blond boy in tow.

"See, Kalista, it's already occupied!" the boy shouted in annoyance at whom Liana presumed to be Kalista.

"There is _one person_ , Draco," Kalista rolled her eyes. "Say, you look familiar," she squinted, taking a closer look at Liana. A look of realization came upon the blond siblings simultaneously. "Liana Potter," Kalista addressed, "Kalista Malfoy," she introduced herself, holding out a hand for Liana to shake. Liana shook her hand.

"This is Draco Malfoy, my brother," she gestured to the boy, who nodded. "He's in your year."

"It's nice to meet you," Liana smiled.

"Please, the pleasure's all ours," Kalista said. "Have you any idea who you are?"

"Well, since everyone seems to know a great deal more about me than even I do, I guess the answer would be, 'not exactly'."

"Rumor has it you were taken in by Muggles after the Dark Lord killed your parents," the Malfoy girl said.

"We aren't supposed to discuss this in these kinds of places, Kalista, Father said-"

"Do I look like I give a damn in hell what Father says?" Kalista whirled around towards her brother, fury in her eyes. Draco gulped, making eye contact with Liana.

"Kalista, please, we have an audience," he snapped at his sister.

Kalista composed herself. "Very well, then. We _will_ discuss your rigid obedience to Father Dearest later. Anyway," she turned back to face Liana. "my apologies for that. Being taken in by Muggles was unfortunate for a witch with your great ability. It doesn't make you much better than a Squib! Imagine!" Kalista shuddered. "So I suppose you don't know much about our world."

"No," Liana shook her head.

"She'll learn in time, Kalista, you don't have to teach her," Draco said, looking out of the window and looking very bored.

"I don't want to overwhelm her, anyway," Kalista decided.

A couple of hard-to-look-at boys entered the compartment. "There you are, Malfoy!"

Draco turned his head to look at the boys. "Crabbe, Goyle." he addressed them.

"We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Wish you hadn't found me," Liana thought she heard Draco mutter under his breath.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"God, I'd hate to be a Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave if I got sorted there," Draco, who was standing beside Liana with Crabbe and Goyle on his other side, said with contempt.

"You'll get sorted into Slytherin, Malfoy," Goyle said, "but Potter here looks like a Weasley and would probably be sorted into Hufflepuff."

"If Potter were a Weasley, would these robes of hers look as decent as they do?" A girl with black hair and blue eyes asked, coming from behind Draco and gesturing to Liana's robes.

"You have a point, Payne."

"Kylie Payne," the girl introduced herself to Liana.

"Nice to meet you." Liana was admittedly tired of meeting people.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Liana joined her fellow Slytherins at their table in the Great Hall.

"See, you were wrong, Goyle!" Crabble said. Goyle stuck his tongue out at Crabbe.

"How mature," Kalista rolled her eyes. "Welcome to Slytherin, doll. They say we have a bad reputation, I say we have a legendary reputation. After all, most legends have a bad reputation. That raises questions about what kind of reputation you'll turn out to have, Potter."

"She's already got a legendary reputation, dimwit," Draco cut into the conversation, sparking a glare from his sister. "She's the Girl Who Lived."

"She didn't build that on her own, though, did she? I'm just curious to see what she'll do without her brother's name attached to it." Kalista said with a small smile to Liana.

Liana looked towards the Gryffindor table. "Seems my brother's making himself some friends."

Draco scoffed. "Such poor taste. The Weasleys' Gringotts Vault is so empty they could have their whole family live in it."

"Ah, _poor taste_ indeed," Liana said, squinting her eyes in thought. Before she could get too deep into her reverie, Kalista pulled her out by saying, "So, you're not that bad in spite of being brought up by dirt, Liana."

"Thanks?"

"Trust me, coming from this witch, that's a compliment." Draco said, before getting elbowed in the side.

Liana looked around the table. So, this was her new family for the next 7 years. Nice.


	2. The Wrong Sort Rewrite: Chapter 2

Liana's broom flew right up into her hand, and she beamed at her brother across from her, who was also holding his broom proudly.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Madam Hooch instructed, and the class mounted their brooms. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." She blew her whistle loudly, and all of a sudden a tubby student from Gryffindor lifted off. Liana almost felt sorry for the poor boy, he looked so frightened.

Soon enough, the student began to soar away. Liana watched in half-amusement as the broom jerked him in every direction, until he finally hit the wall. Hooch shoved everybody out of the way, informed the class that she was taking him to the hospital wing, and left the class alone.

Draco picked up a round object from the ground and presented it to the class, snickering. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass," he laughed, and the Slytherins laughed along with him, including Liana. She couldn't help herself.

Harry stepped up, which surprised Liana. He'd never really stood up for himself before, and Liana would have stepped in, except she wanted to see how it would play out. She would think in retrospect that was a bad idea. "Give it here, Malfoy," he demanded, staring Draco square in the face.

"No," Draco said with finality. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He took off on his broom, soared around his classmates, and then through them." How 'bout up on the roof?" He challenged, making his way up higher in the air. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" He mocked, a smug look on his face.

"Liana, talk some sense into them!" Kylie cried, "they're going to get themselves hurt!"

Liana shook her head and shrugged. "Perhaps you can try," she replied, "but I'm quite entertained."

Kylie sighed resignedly and looked up at the sky.

A professor, whom Liana recognized as Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor Head, came out and stopped the commotion. She then took Harry with her.

"Looks like Potter's in trouble," Draco said loudly, "how pathetic."

Something in Liana fired at someone calling her brother pathetic. "Oh, pathetic, is he?" she retorted. "I'll tell you what's pathetic, Draco. Being such a nasty person that you would take a fellow student getting injured as an opportunity to show off."

"I didn't know _you_ were my mother!"

"And I'm glad I'm not, because I imagine if I were, I'd be ashamed to have given birth to you!"

Draco looked like he was about to retort, but a well-manicured hand came down upon his shoulder. "As your prefect, I'd say that's quite enough, first years," a pair of icy blue eyes stared down at Liana.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Glacia, shouldn't you be in class right now or something?"

"Shouldn't you be shutting your _mouth_ , little cousin?" Glacia shot back. "Now, Liana," she turned her attention to Liana. "I don't believe we've met. Glacia Malfoy. Fifth year. I'm Draco's cousin, as I'm sure you've already gathered."

"You two should get along just fine, you're both orphans, after all," Draco snapped.

"I'll hex you if you don't shut up," Glacia threatened.

To Liana, Draco's words stung. She took steps closer to him and said, "Mark my words, you spoiled brat, I'll make you pay for that."

With that, she walked away.

"What a shame. She could have been your friend, Draco. Of course, you don't make those, do you?" Glacia smirked. She turned to the others. "Slytherins, follow me. Gryffindors, stay put."

Kalista was waiting in the common room when the first years got there. Glacia told her what Draco had said, and Kalista dragged him into a corner by his ear.

"Let _go of me!_ "

"Are you _stupid_?" Kalista asked in a low voice. "You should know better than to anger her, especially with what Father said about the twins possibly being Dark wizards. Now that the boy's gone to Gryffindor, it probably won't be him, but there's still a chance that Liana could be our new Dark Lord, and I'm sure that when she's up to her full potential, she'll remember that you said that!"

"Who even knows that what Father said is true?"

"Do you doubt him, Draco?"

Draco didn't respond.

" _Draco,_ do you doubt him?"

Kalista heard a quiet "no".

"That's what I thought. Now, since you're too proud to apologize, I'll be doing it for you," Kalista said. "Even if you're not sorry, if she doesn't think you are, you'll be sorry in the future." Kalista walked over to where Liana was.

"Hello, doll. Are you doing alright?"

"I don't know why I wouldn't be," Liana replied.

"Listen, about what Draco said out there-"

"It wasn't anything that wasn't true. Don't worry about it." Liana hoped that Kalista didn't know that she told Draco that she'd make him pay for his words.

"Well, if you're sure," Kalista said.

"I am. Trust me."

Kalista nodded and walked away.

Later on, when Liana was walking the corridors, Harry saw her and ran up to her with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in tow. "Guess what, Liana?"

"Am I really going to have to guess or are you going to just tell me?" Liana asked, still in quite a mood from earlier.

"I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their seeker!" Harry announced excitedly.

"I'm not doubting your ability- I saw it for myself -but aren't you too young to be on the team?" Liana asked with a raised eyebrow. Last she'd heard, students had to be in their second year to even try out for the Quidditch team.

"McGonagall's made an exception," Harry explained, to which Liana nodded her head.

"I see. Well, it's almost time for my next class. I'll be seeing you, Harry," Liana waved goodbye.

Liana returned to the Slytherin Common Room, where there were, conveniently enough, only Malfoys conversing. Glacia, Draco, and Kalista seemed to be discussing something serious. None of them seemed to notice Liana come in, so she decided she would hide somewhere in the curtains, in the shadows to eavesdrop. That was her favorite pastime.

"You don't really think _that little girl_ is going to take the place of the greatest Dark Wizard of all time, do you?" Glacia was asking Kalista, condescension dripping in her voice.

"I mean, she _did_ defeat him."

Liana realized they were talking about her. Her? A dark wizard? She hadn't an evil bone in her body, or so she thought. What did these people see in her that she didn't? Maybe they were just basing this off hearsay, but Kalista really seemed to believe that Liana was the next Dark Lord, and that notion scared Liana half to death.

"Think whatever you want, Kalista, but you're bound to be disappointed. Kid may have threatened Draco today, but anyone could threaten Draco and get away with it," Glacia said.

"I'll have you know-" Draco started.

"I don't _want_ to know," Glacia interrupted him. "Why didn't you have a comeback anyway when she said that, hm? Does a tiny girl like her intimidate you, cousin?"

"Don't bully him," Kalista chastised, "he's already enough of a bully. Don't want him to learn any more." It looked funny, a twelve-year-old smacking a fifteen-year-old on the hand. Liana started to laugh but stopped mid-giggle.

"Did you two hear that?" Draco asked. He had the sharpest sense of hearing in his family, so he figured they didn't.

"Hear what?" Glacia asked, smacking Kalista's hand back.

"That noise, coming from over there," Draco gestured in Liana's general direction. She dropped the part of the curtain she was holding and held her breath.

"Go and check it out if you want, but I bet you're just hearing things." Kalista shrugged.

Draco went over to the curtain, and Liana swore she had a mini heart attack. He pulled it back and saw her, but instead of announcing her presence, he shook his head and put the curtain back where it was. "Must be how late it is," Draco shrugged and returned to his seat.

In Professor Flitwick's class, students were attempting to try and get a feather to levitate.

"Wingardium Levio-saaa!" Draco tried, but to no avail.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you say it, Draco," Liana laughed.

"I'd like to see you do better," Draco glared at Liana.

"Witness my superiority," Liana said, and then she attempted the spell. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather levitated.

Draco nodded. "I can still make a better potion than you can."

"Sure, but can your potions make this feather float?"

"What _ever_ ," Draco sighed, attempting the spell again, except this time he pronounced it correctly.

"Now, would you have been able to do that without me showing you?"

"Of course."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Draco."

The next day, Kylie sat beside Liana at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. "Did you hear your brother and his friends defeated a troll last night?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, are you about to ask me how it feels to be the sister of such a hero?" Liana asked Kylie, looking very disinterested.

Kylie looked confused. "I don't think he's a hero."

"Neither do I," Draco cut in. "I think he's an idiot. Why would you go looking for something that could kill you?"

"Just because you're a coward doesn't mean the rest of the school is, Draco," Kalista said with a smirk. Draco tossed a cookie at her. She caught it just in time before it crumbled all over her face.

"There's a Slytherin vs Gryffindor match today," Blaise Zabini announced, "who's going to win?"

"I can't say for sure right now, I hope Slytherin, but once I'm on the team, Gryffindor House will hide in shame." Draco boasted.

"Yes, okay, because there aren't already two Malfoys on the team," Kalista said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but there's a difference. I'm better at _everything_."

"Keep telling yourself that," Glacia side-eyed Draco.

Liana, Draco,, Kylie, and Blaise were sitting in the stands, waiting for the match to start.

"I don't know who I should cheer for," Liana said to nobody in particular.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" the commentator announced enthusiastically.

"Cheer for yourself if you're confused," Kylie joked, which earned her a confused look from Draco. Liana simply shrugged, and Blaise wasn't paying any attention.

Liana found herself wondering why Draco didn't tell his sister and cousin that she was eavesdropping behind that curtain. He had no reason not to. They weren't close friends, probably not even friends at all, and she had just threatened him that day. He had the opportunity to rat her out then and he didn't...because why? Was there actually a decent human being underneath all that cockiness? Well, she had seven years to find out, didn't she?

"You look like you're thinking over there," Kylie observed.

"Is it a crime to think now?" Liana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It depends. What are you thinking about?"

"How much I'd love to go to sleep, obviously, Quidditch is _boring_ ," Liana covered, resting her chin in her hands for effect.

"Then why did you even come?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry, did you expect me to stay in the common room and speak to the mermaids?"

"No, but I expected you to _like Quidditch_."

"Lower your expectations."

Glacia and Kalista laughed at the eleven-year-olds.

"Whoa, what's up with your brother's broomstick?" Kylie asked Liana, pointing to Harry who was on his broom that was bucking and turning all over the place. Liana watched in horror as he hung off of his broom. He eventually recovered himself and went on to win the match for the Gryffindors.

Draco and Blaise threw fits. The girls exchanged looks. Boys and their sports.

Sometime after Christmas, Harry rushed to find Liana in the Great Hall. "You've got to see this, Liana," he said, pulling his twin out of her seat.

"See what? Ow, let go!"

"Just come on!"

Harry led Liana to a dusty, dimly-lit room with a mirror in it. In the mirror she saw two adults, one that looked just like her mother, and one that looked like her father. She looked at Harry, speechless.

"You see them, too, don't you?" Harry smiled sadly.

"I do," Liana said, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned away from the mirror. "I can't look at them any longer, Harry, I'm sorry, I've got to go," she said, before running back to Slytherin, ignoring him calling after her. No sooner had she reached the entrance to the common room did she collapse onto the ground and sob.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from above her. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy, looking confused and maybe even a little concerned.

"What does it _look like_?" she choked.

"It looks like you're making a mess of yourself. Here." He offered his hand and helped her get up off the ground. He then took a handkerchief out of his robes pocket and handed it to her. "Use that to wipe all...that off of your face. Keep it when you're done, too."

"Thanks. Where is everybody else?" Liana asked after wiping her face free of tears and snot. She looked around and saw nobody else there.

"To be honest, I don't know," Draco shrugged. "Let's see if we can find them."

No sooner had spring come along than had Harry been filling Liana's mind with talk of a Sorcerer's stone and Snape trying to steal it.

"I think you've gone mad!" Liana said. "And dragging me to the library to research this with your friends!"

"Ah, just sit down," Harry said.

Hermione came up to the table with a huge book. "I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

Liana nodded at the book. "If that's _light reading_ , it really makes me wonder what heavy reading is for you."

Hermione read from the book about Nicholas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone, and they figured that was what was under the trapdoor. _What trapdoor?_ Liana wondered. Who knew being a Slytherin would make her so out of the loop? Of course, the less she had on her, the better.


End file.
